User blog:Tachikaze Master/Fanfic: Hero (Yeah right)'s adventure
So welp.... Yeah straight out, this'll probably be my last fanfic. Don't get me wrong, it was fun creating all the scenerios, and I still have a lot, A LOT of good ones, but welp, when I try to write one... I can't express the characters well? So... Yeah. Welp if anyone wants to try writing a fanfic but has trouble thinking of a scenerio I'll gladly help out though :P I mean looks like the best I can do is make scenerios so... Welp at least I know what to do after graduating :P So anyway, this'll be a one-shot fanfiction! (If that's what they mean...) ''Story Once upon a time... Err, a long time ago.... Does anyone... God darn it how am I supposed to start XD My name is Tachikaze. My hobby is games. From Card games to Video games even Visual Novels, I can be called your expert. Well I'm here today to talk to you guys and tell a fearsome story- "Tachi? What are you doing up there?" "Nothing mom!" So, going on, this is a story about trust, friendship, and betrayal- "Tachi? Is there someone else up there?" "Mom it's nothing!" So, let it begin- "Tachi?" "Mom!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was a rainy day, like this one, when I met my best friend. I could count on him to cook, help me from bullies, and came along with me in many adventures. My friend's name is- "Tachi? Can you bring your 'friend' down here?" Looks like you can just meet him. "Sure mom." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "You're such a good cook, Durandal! My mom has a load off her shoulders." Yes, this is my friend. Durandal. And he's as his name sounds.... He's a sword. "Ara ara... Are you having fun with your 'friend' over there, Tachi?" "Obviously? Durandal is a talking sword that lived over a thousand centuries, and I'm the one chosen to wield him! Of course we're good friends." "Yeah yeah... Shouldn't you be going to school already?" I look at the clock. It's 10:00 AM. I'm way late. "Ha...ha...HAHAHA! Don't worry, for I can just teleport there whenever I want to!" "Oh I see... This makes it the fourth time that you are late this week, right? For a row." I got goosebumps. "Your teacher was saying something about making you run the court 10 laps, and staying late for school to write an essay about why students shouldn't be late and.... Huh? Where did you go?" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''12 minutes later' "*Huff... Huff* Teleportation... Complete... Now... All I have to do is..." Sneak in. Oh joys. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ A classroom door slid open. No one is looking at my way, nor noticed that I was here. Perfect. Now all I have to do is sneak in and sit... "Either way from this formula... What can you conclude Tachikaze-kun?" "H...Hai???" I stood up right away surprised... "How did you figure out that I was here?! I should have erased all my presence by Durandal's magic..." "You see? Sensei can see everything." She says with such an innocent face it almost disturbs me. "Ah! Don't tell me that you're an Esper sent from the organization-" "Now, this is the 4th renzoku lates that you had this week isn't it?" Gulp. "I'd like to ask you to remain after classes." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "So, Tachi-kun, I'd like to discuss about the reason why you are late every single day so far?" "Err... The Organization attackd my house and-" "No. Please give a more reasonable answer." Sensei says smiling... "But it's the truth!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Now, let me ask again, after you went shopping for school supplies, brought notes to all absent students in the class today, and ran 15 laps in the court. Why are you late everyday?" "*Huff... Huff* Because.. I... overslept...." "There! That's more like it! But you see Tachi-kun? Oversleeping for 4 days is bad. Please refrain from those action from now on!" Sensei says with a smile... She looks so innocent and yet she can be so scary.... She's tough... ''End of Story!'' So yeah... I guess it was rather short, but there. Welp the setting is Chuunibyo so there. It was meant to be a comedy fic. Category:Blog posts